You've got to learn to expect the unexpected
by IamaBumbleBee
Summary: Aurora Hart has been kept out of the loop of what's been happening in Mystic falls. Her friend's have kept the existence of Vampires from her. What happens when she gets kidnapped and meets original Vampire, Elijah? What happens when she finds out that she's not exactly human? Starts in season two episode 7! Rating may go up. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I would to thank those who picked this story to read! This will be an Elijah OC story! :D I have to warn you that this story mentions abuse but it won't get too graphic! I promise. I sadly do not own the Vampire diaries :( xxxx **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introducing Aurora Hart, her life is complicated ... And it's about to get even more complicated. **

Aurora was stood in the middle of the living room, her arms folded across her chest.

"No. No way am I going to the Masquerade ball" She said sternly.

As if she would leave her mother alone with a two year old. Of course her mother knows how to look after her little sister but after what happened with her 'father' Aurora has been helping raise her little sister, Kiara.

" Yes you will!" Her mother argued, with a guilty look in her eyes. " You need to do things that _normal_ seventeen year olds do, like _go _to Parties" Aurora looked the spitting image of her mother, Joanne Hart. Aurora had her mother's long ginger hair; that fell to her waist, unlike her mothers hair which flowed down to her shoulders. Aurora also had the same shaped eyes as her mother.

The only resemblance that she and her father shared was their eye colour. Brown. Only her eyes were warm and were filled with kindness. On the other hand her father, Ethan knightly's eyes were full of coldness.

" Mother _please, _I'd rather stay home with you and Kiara" The teenager pleaded.

" Rory you haven't been to a party since your Father left us six months ago. You also shouldn't be helping me raise a two-year old" Joanne stated whilst holding her youngest daughter in her arms.

If Kiara wasn't in the room then Rory would be cursing her ' father'. But since the two-year old had taken to repeating everything her older sister said ... let's just say that Rory had to watch what she said.

" He wasn't a very good father. He should never of hit you." Rory spat, with a hateful glint in her eyes. " And I don't mind helping you with Kiara" She added in a more gentle tone.

" Please will you just go and have fun with your friends? I can manage by myself for tonight" Rory sighed in defeat. She knew that her mother would not drop it.

" Fine I will go" She muttered.

Joanne let out a squeal of excitement. " We have to get you ready!"

Oh no. This is going to be torture.

* * *

An hour later Rory was stood in front of a long mirror in her mother's room. She was wearing a purple dress that ended above the knee. On the chest of the dress was little crystals. Her mask was light purple and on the side of it was a dark purple feather. Aurora was also wearing 5 inch heels and she now stood at five foot five inches.

Her mother had just finished doing her daughter's hair in an elegant bun. " You look beautiful Rory"

Rory turned round and hugged her mother. " Thank you"

Joanne started to get emotional and her eyes welled with tears " My baby is growing up" Rory mentally groaned.

" Mum! I'm seventeen" She whined.

" You will always be my baby" Rory blushed slightly.

A small clapping noise came from the king sized bed. " Sissy looks pwetty" Kiara spoke. She still had trouble sounding her 'r's.

Rory picked up her little sister and balanced her on her hip. " Not as pretty as you" Kiara giggled as Rory kissed her nose.

Joanne watched in amusement as Rory started to tickle the infant. " Here comes the tickle monster!" She exclaimed.

Kiara shrieked and squirmed out of her sister's arms and she stumbled behind her mother. " Mummy!"

A ring suddenly sounded from Aurora's clutch bag. She quickly ran over to her bag. Who could be texting her?

**Go to your driveway - Damon. **

She quickly typed a reply back. "I guess I have to go now" Rory wasn't in the party mood.

" Go have fun" Her mother encouraged.

She nodded and kissed her mother and sister goodbye.

When she stepped outside she saw Damon Salvatore leaning against his car wearing a black suit and he had a matching mask to go with it.

" I never knew you were driving me" She stated with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

" I offered in case your mother needed me to drag you to the party" He stated. That makes sense.

She got in the passenger seat of Damon's car and put on the seat belt. Damon got in and started to drive.

" I have to say that you look stunning Miss Hart" He flirted shamelessly.

Rory narrowed her eyes. Must he flirt with everyone? " Must you flirt with me every time you see me?"

He smirked. " Yep" He popped the 'p'.

Rory felt offended. He flirted with other women when everyone knew he liked someone else. " Damon _stop _leading me when it's obvious that you fancy Elena" She snapped. She wasn't Jealous of her friend for having the Salvatore brothers at her beck and call, it was just as Damon flirted with her every time he saw her ... after some time she started to develop a crush on him.

" I've no idea what your going on about" He lied.

" Bull shit. I see you longingly staring after her"

" Why are you so upset by this?" He wondered. Men really are clueless.

" Because you flirt with me when you don't have feelings for me!" Aurora exploded.

" I care for you ..." He trailed off.

" But do you care for me romantically?" She pressed.

" ..." Silence filled the car as Damon didn't know how to respond.

" Exactly" Rory said softly.

The rest of the car journey was filled with an awkward silence. Rory knew that she had to get over her crush on the eldest Salvatore brother. Nothing would come from it. Besides they may be friends but she wouldn't consider them close. When they came to their destination Rory got out of the car in a hurry.

As she walked up the steps someone grabbed her arm. " Rory..." Damon started.

" Save it" She sighed.

She needed a drink. An alcoholic drink. It would be the only way to survive the party.

* * *

After a few hours of her friends randomly disappearing and a few vodka's later she was heading out of the Lockwood's mansion. Her friends have been really distant lately and she got the feeling that they were hiding something big from her. She was slightly hurt that they wouldn't let her in on the secret. But then she realised that they may have done it because of everything she had been through in the past few months.

When she got into the Lockwood's drive way she saw Elena by her car. " Lena!" She shouted her best friend and gave her hug. " I thought you weren't coming?"

She laughed but it didn't reach her eyes. " I decided to check it out. Nice dress, I bet you had all the male's drooling over you"

Rory scoffed. Her? Have male attention? As if. Rory scanned Elena's attire and gasped. Her clothes were all bloody.

" Elena! What happened to you? Are you okay? Whose ass do I need to kick?" She asked frantically.

Before Aurora could get a reply someone whacked her on the head and everything went black.

* * *

**Should I continue? If people do want me to continue I promise that the chapters will get longer! :D xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeey! Do you all like the cover picture? Thank you to those who added this story to their alerts! It means a lot. Thank you to the amazing reviewers. **

**JamieAnnieCarter: Thank you for being the first reviewer! I will continue the story :D **

**Guest: Thank you for taking the time to review! And there will be more drama in future chapters! **

**Katherine Sparrow: First of all COOL pen name! Are you a fan of Pirates of the Caribbean? And thank you for thinking that my story is interesting! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own The Vampire Diaries! xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Vampires are real?! **

Aurora's eyes flickered open and she sat up in fright. Where was she? And why had she been kidnapped?! Her eyes scanned the room she was being held in, and it was empty accept for the couch that she was lying on.

Aurora began to gather her thoughts. Where is Elena?! Is she okay? She thought frantically. The mental of image of someone hurting her best friend gave Rory the courage to stumble off the couch. She flinched as her heels made a ' clacking' noise against the floor boards. She held her breath. That could have given her away and her kidnapper could know that she is know conscious.

After a few minutes she exhaled. Nobody had came. Rory mustered up all of her courage and she silently crept out of the room. ( Well as quietly as she could in heels) Rory didn't want to take off her heels in fear of what might be on the floor.

When she got to the stairs she gulped. What if her mysterious kidnapper finds her? She descended down the stairs, her heart beating frantically. When her feet reached the bottom step she glanced around the hall way.

Rory supressed a horrified scream by covering her mouth with her hands. In front of her was a man that was impaled to a door by a broken coat holder. Rory hesitantly approached the dead man. She had tears in her eyes. Nobody deserves to die that way. She knew one thing. The people who kidnapped her and Elena are psychopaths. As her fingertips touched the wood the dead man's eyes flickered open.

Aurora jumped back and let out a small scream. A _dead _man just came back to life! He then glanced at the coat holder like it was just a nuisance. He then pulled it out, as if it didn't cause him any pain.

" W- What the fudge!?" She squeaked out, a few octaves higher than her normal voice. Rory started to back away from him, until her back hit the wall. A man just came back to life. How is that possible?

The man started to approach her. His dark eyes narrowed dangerously. " May I as you who you are?" He asked politely with a British accent.

" Aurora Hart" Rory said bravely. She was surprised that her voice didn't crack. Instead it sounded confident ... the opposite to how she really felt. " And who may I ask, are you?"

" How rude of me, My name is Elijah Mikaelson. Pleasure to meet you. I apologise for my state of being." Rory was still in shock. She was stood there talking to a man who had been nothing but a corpse a few minutes ago and his handsome features where set back into place.

Rory's mouth was opening and closing like a fish. " How the hell did you come back to life?! You were impaled by a coat holder for crying out loud! It's not possible how your alive right now! And where is Elena?!" She shouted, freaking out.

Elijah raised his eyebrow's. He looked slightly amused. " It seems that your friends have left you out of the loop"

What? Was she really going to be told what her friends were hiding from her by a complete stranger? " What do you mean? Who kidnapped me? How is it that your alive?! " She fired at him. " And where on earth is Elena?!"

Rory felt as if he wouldn't answer her questions, at least not properly. " You were kidnapped by two fools who wanted to redeem themselves so they could have their freedom. You where kidnapped with you friend Elena. I suppose you were meant to be a snack or something. As for Elena she has been rescued by your friends and it would seem that in the heat of things they forgot about you" Rory felt a pang of hurt at his last words. Her friends forgot about her? Is Elena all they cared about in all of this? Does Elena even consider me to be her best friend? And what does he mean by I was meant for a 'snack'?! She after all is _not _a chocolate bar!

" And as for how I'm still alive, I'm an original Vampire"

Aurora blinked. A Vampire? She burst out laughing. All Elijah could was stare at her as she laughs hysterically, with a hint of fear in it. ' this guy is crazy' she thought. He felt an overwhelming urge to snap her small neck as her laughing wouldn't subside. He can't kill her as she could be used as leverage because she is the Doppleganger's friend. Regardless of her importance, she needed to stop laughing. Elijah suddenly sped towards Rory at inhuman speed and pushed her into a wall.

" Watch your place, Miss Hart" He hissed. He watched in satisfaction as her brown eyes filled with fear.

" Oh my god. You are a Vampire" She whispered. He did after all move incredibly fast.

Elijah moved away from the wall, to give the shocked teen some space. He glanced at Rory, who was deep in thought. " Wait. The people who kidnapped Elena and I ... are V- vampires too?"

He nodded. " That is correct Miss Hart"

Rory stepped towards him and folded her arms across her chest. " If you and your vampire friends want to stick your fangs in my friend, well, you have another thing coming because I won't let you. Got it Vampy?" Elijah was astounded by how brave this human was. But it was also stupid.

He chuckled in amusement. What can this weak human do to him? " I'm one of the _strongest _vampires in the world, who are you to think you could stop me? Your just a human"

Rory fiercely glared at him. " I can warn her about you"

" She already knows about vampires" Elijah reminded her. Aurora's face fell. Sadly he was right. It also reminded her that the secret that her so-called ' friends' kept from her also put her in danger. Sure. It was probably dangerous to know but a warning would've been nice.

" I guess your going to have to kill me then?" She asked bitterly. She didn't want to die. If he killed her who else would help her mother look after Kiara? Sadness filled her eyes. If he kills her now, then she will never get to see her sister grow up.

Elijah looked into her doe like eyes and he was shocked when he saw they were full of sadness. Why isn't she scared? There was something about this girl that interests him.

" Come along Miss Hart, I've got business to attend to"

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short! I'm not sure what to think of this chapter ... If you want me to make some changes to it then _please _tell me. I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Thank you for reading! :D xxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeey! Yep. I'm updating again, Whooo! I can't believe that this story has six favourites and eleven follows already * squeals* Thank you! **

**Guest: Yep. Elijah is the bomb! lol :D **

**Anna.B: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm not going to reveal too much but when she returns to mystic falls the gang will get put in their place lol. And I love all the questions! Some of them I sadly can't answer yet because I don't want to give too much away. If you have anymore questions I may be able to answer them ( I hope!) **

**Katherine Sparrow: It seems we have a lot in common as I also love Harry Potter! Lol. And I know, Elena should be ashamed of herself! Thank you for the review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire diaries! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Resistant to Compulsion? **

Elena Gilbert knocked on the door of the Salvatore boarding house. She was slightly confused and worried. She had just received a phone call from Stefan. He said that he needed to see her and that it was ' important'. She had also just recovered from being kidnapped. She was also oblivious to the fact that her friend had been taken alongside her.

" Hello, Elena" Damon greeted, with a smirk.

" Is Stefan here? He called. Said it was important" Elena explained.

" Right this way." Damon welcomed her inside.

When she got into the living room she saw Stefan.

" Hey." Stefan said.

" What is this about?" Elena asked.

Rose suddenly appeared from around the corner. A look of shock appeared on Elena's face.

" You." Elena stated.

Rose smiled gently at her and Elena gestured to her to explain what was going on. "Well I'm sure your wondering where your friend is"

Elena got even more confused. " Huh?" Was her response.

Shock was etched onto Rose's face. " Wait. You didn't know that your friend was taken with you?"

Elena froze. " Aurora was also kidnapped?"

"Yes. And if she is still alive I will help you rescue her because I think I know where she is" Elena felt terrible. She didn't even realise that her friend had been kidnapped. It was all her fault.

" Well our little Red headed friend is probably dead by now, she was most likely someone's snack." Damon spoke as if he didn't care. He would never admit it but he felt guilty that he never guessed that Aurora was also taken ... but Elena was on his mind at the time.

" Don't say that" Elena snapped. She looked Rose in the eyes and everyone knew that Rose had been forgiven of her previous sins because she fueled hope. Hope that Aurora was still alive.

Rose then became more helpful by giving them more information on the originals and how Klaus is probably coming after Elena.

* * *

Aurora was sat in Elijah's car bored out of her mind. She was relieved that he hadn't killed her but they had been driving for hours and sleep only worked for an hour.

"Elijah?" She asked.

" Yes, Miss Hart?" He glanced at her.

" Can I please ask you a few questions?" She had a few questions about Vampires.

He sighed. He knew that this was coming. " Of course. And thank you for asking so nicely" Well duh. Of course she would be nice. She doesn't want to get killed by her kidnapper.

" How is it that you can go out in sunlight?" He lifted his left hand off the steering wheel. She noticed that he was wearing a ring on his middle finger.

" This ring helps me walk in the sun" He explained.

" Cool" Rory breathed.

" Does garlic and holy water have any effect on you?" She asked curiously.

His lips twitched. " Myth" He stated.

" I'm guessing that your not like the Cullen's. I assume you drink human blood" She mused.

Elijah's eyebrow's furrowed in confusion. " Who are the Cullen's?"

" Haven't you ever heard of Twilight? The Cullen's are these Vampires who drink animal blood and have cool golden eyes" Rory explained.

Elijah frowned. Now that she mentions it, it does sound familiar. " Of course. By the way, the books have all the details wrong. Why on earth would a Vampire sparkle?"

Rory shrugged. " Why ask me? I didn't write the book"

Elijah was getting tired of her endless chatter and she was really starting to annoy him. " Enough with the endless chatter Miss Hart, or I will be forced to take further action"

Rory frowned. " Can I ask you two more questions?"

Elijah groaned. " Will you be quiet then?" Rory nodded enthusiastically.

Elijah motioned for her to get on with it. " Firstly can I _please _get a change of clothes? I will pay with my own money" She was relieved that she still had money in her silver clutch bag. She looked at her dress. It had a few rips on it and it was also beginning to get uncomfortable.

" I will allow you to get a change of clothes but you must be fast about it" He said reluctantly. He knew that this would make her quieter and he noticed that she looked uncomfortable.

" And where are you taking me?" She asked.

He glared at her " I refuse to answer that question" She pouted and went back to looking out of the window.

* * *

When they had gotten to the nearest shopping centre Rory jumped out of the car. In a flash Elijah was in front of her. He lifted up her right wrist and snatched bracelet off her wrist.

" Hey! A friend gave me that!" Rory shouted, remembering how Elena gave her that.

Elijah looked into Rory's eyes " You will not try to escape"

" Your eyes have just went creepy" Rory stated.

" Impossible." Elijah breathed. Confusion shone in Aurora's eyes.

" What are you on about Vampy?" Rory asked.

Elijah decided to try compelling her again. " Do not call me Vampy"

" But that's what you are!" Rory argued.

Elijah looked around and noticed that the car park was vacant. He suddenly grabbed her wrist and brought it to his lips. " Stay still" He mumbled as she tried to move it from his grasp.

Rory gasped as his fangs bit into her wrist. She cried out in pain as he drank some of her blood.

He soon pulled back and dropped her wrist. " It would seem that your blood is clean of Vervain"

What is Vervain? Rory rubbed her wrist and winced at the pain. " Your resistant to compulsion ... but how?" Elijah asked.

Anger flared up inside Aurora. " What the hell Elijah?! I never said that you could stick your fangs into me! And what is Vervain and Compulsion?"

" I apologise for biting you but it was necessary. And as for you other questions, Vervain is a type of plant that can burn Vampires and it can also prevent vampires from compelling a human. Compelling is when a Vampire can tell a human what to do" He explained.

" So compelling is like hypnosis? And was Vervain in my bracelet?" Rory asked.

" Very good Miss Hart and yes, I suppose that compelling is like hypnosis" Elijah mused.

" I really hate to admit it but Vampires have some really cool powers" Rory murmured.

Elijah smirked. " Why thank you Miss Hart"

Aurora rolled her eyes. " Aurora"

Confusion was etched onto his features. " Excuse me?"

" Call me Aurora. ' Miss Hart' makes me feel old" Her nose scrunched up in disgust.

" Very well Aurora. Now let's get you some new clothes so I can continue running some errands" Elijah put a hand on the middle of her back, incase she tried to make a run for it.

* * *

Forty- five minutes later Aurora and Elijah were walking out of the clothes store. To Aurora's annoyance Elijah insisted paying for her new outfit. He claimed that it was for her ' inconvenience of being there'. Aurora was dressed in jeans, a white vest top, a light blue blazer, black flats and on her shoulder she carried a brown satchel. Her purple dress had been left in the shop, the shop assistants can decided what to do with it.

" I can't believe that you wouldn't let me pay" She moaned. Elijah still had his hand on the middle of her back.

" A gentleman never allows a woman pay for anything" He drawled out. Aurora shot him a small smile. Maybe being held captive by him isn't so bad?

Suddenly Aurora's mobile phone started to ring. She reached into her satchel to see who it was, only when she extracted it, it got confiscated by Elijah. She managed to look at the caller ID before he hung up.

" Thank god you hung up on Elena. I really don't want to talk to her right now" Elijah heard the amount of pain in her voice. He found himself feeling sorry for the red headed girl.

He felt the need to distract her. He clicked onto her mobile's home screen and saw a baby girl, who shared some of Aurora's features. " Who is this?" He asked, curiously.

Aurora looked at the screen and smiled. " That's my baby sister, Kiara. She and my mother mean _everything _to me" Elijah could hear how sincere her word were.

Rory's stomach grumbled and she blushed in embarrassment. Elijah realised that it had been a long time since she'd eaten. " Come along"

He lead her to a salad bar and sat down at a table for two. " You have an urge for salad?" Rory asked.

His lips twitched in amusement. " I brought us here so you could have something to eat, your are hungry Aurora" He stated.

" R- right" She stuttered. She had been mistaken. She thought that he would starve her, like she had seen in movies when people had been kidnapped.

" If you try to run, I will not treat you as nicely. I've been very generous" He reminded her. She nodded and scurried to the salad bar.

Ten minutes later she returned to her and Elijah's table with a bottle of orange juice and a plate full of salad, such as baby tomatoes, lettuce, onions and much more. Elijah watched in amusement as she slowly devoured her lunch.

" I see that you chose Orange juice instead of coke" Elijah said in shock. He thought that most teenagers drank lots of fizzy drinks.

Aurora rolled her eyes. " We teenagers do not always drink coke" She guessed that Elijah thought that teenagers always drank/ ate stuff that was bad for them. " Besides it's important to have a balanced diet" Aurora continued. She was not obsessed with eating healthy but she learned a while ago how important it was in life.

" Indeed it is" Elijah muttered.

* * *

After Aurora had eaten her healthy lunch they walked out of the shopping centre, much to her confusion as they had left the car.

" Where are we going?" She asked.

" To Rose and Damon, who are in a web- café" Elijah answered.

Rory clenched her fists in anger. " Can I punch that secret keeping douche bag of a vampire?!" She spat. Elijah was shocked by how angry she was.

" Calm yourself Aurora" He said sternly.

Aurora reluctantly complied but she was still thinking of ways to make the gang pay. She knew that it was wrong to want revenge on her friends, but if they told her about vampires then she may not have been kidnapped.

They soon arrive outside the web- Café. They passed someone who was playing the guitar. Aurora started to like the beat of the song so she started bobbing her head to it. Elijah crouched down by the guitar case, which was full of coins. And Elijah took the coins.

" Elijah! Shame on you! This poor guy has been playing exceptionally well and you just take his money!" Aurora scolded him.

Elijah fought the urge to roll his eyes and pulled out a one hundred dollars. " I'm giving him money in return"

Her eyes widened " Good ... I love this song!"

Elijah stepped forward and Aurora followed him. " So what are you going to do with the coins?"

He ignored her and just moved the coins from hand to hand. Her mouth dropped open. He just completely ignored her! How rude. " I'm guessing you also have good hearing. What is the douche bag saying?" She asked.

He glanced at her but still didn't answer her question. Aurora then noticed what he may be up to. " Are you trying to heat up the coins or something?"

" Please be quiet" Elijah asked politely. Aurora sighed. Why won't he answer any of her questions?

He suddenly threw the coins and the windows smashed. I heard lots of screaming coming from inside.

She gasped. " Elijah! You've just hurt innocent people!" Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Damon look outside. Elijah grabbed her and using his super speed he ran away.

When Rory looked up again they were stood in the car park of the shopping centre. " Please get in the car" Elijah spoke from the drivers seat.

" No! You hurt some innocent humans! Sure Damon deserved that but you didn't think about the people who were sat by that window"

" Aurora they will be fine. Please get in the car" He spoke, she could tell by the tone of his voice that he was beginning to lose his patience.

" Fine"

Elijah then started the car and they were off.

* * *

They soon came to a stop outside someone's house. Elijah quickly got out of the car and zoomed round to the passenger's door. He opened it for Aurora and she stood out.

" So is this your home?" He shook his head.

" Just here on business"

Together they entered the house. It was very fancy. Rory guessed that this is the home of a Vampire. A _very _rich one. Elijah opened the door and stepped inside. He walked at human pace into the living room were another vampire was.

" E- Elijah" He stuttered.

" Hello Slater" Elijah said.

" H- how are you still alive?" He trembled.

Elijah suddenly zoomed in front of him. " Phone Rose and tell her that she needs the moon stone and a witch" Elijah compelled him.

Slater pulled out his mobile phone and called his friend. Aurora watched as he acted like he was fine and told Rose what Elijah told him to say. After a few minutes Slater hung up.

" Very nicely done" Elijah complimented him.

" Thanks. I have a degree in theatre" Slater stated.

Aurora clapped. " That's so cool! I love theatre. Can't say I can act though" She muttered.

" How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire" Slater asked, confusion rolled off every word he said.

" I'm a special Vampire"

" What? Because your an original?" Slater asked.

" Hmm" Was all Elijah came out with. " Now I want you to take this and drive it through your heart" He handed Slater a stake. Aurora looked away, wishing to be at home with her mother and sister.

" But that would kill me forever" Slater whispered.

" I know. But it's necessary" Elijah spoke as if he didn't care that someone was about to die.

Aurora flinched as she heard the stake pierce Slater's heart. Tears filled her eyes as she heard Slater cry out in pain.

" Come along, Aurora" Elijah said. " Let's get back to the car. I have more business to attend to"

* * *

**I kept my promise! I made this chapter longer than the previous ones. Yaaay! What did you guys think of the chapter? I promise that more action will happen in later chapters! :D xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that it's been about two months since I've updated! I started a new school and got buried in course work. ( I love my sixth form!) And then a few days ago my mum went into hospital but she is home now and will be better in a few weeks! I was also suffering with headache's but my doctor has given me some tablets so I hope they work! Moving onto something better ... 20 favourites, 34 follows and 15 reviews?! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much! **

**Guest: Awww! I'm so happy that your enjoying this story! I'm so sorry about the wait! **

**Katherine Sparrow: First of all thank you for reviewing again!:D Secondly Elijah will interact with Kiara soon. And I will start to read more Harry potter Fan fics! :D **

**Guest: I'm glad you liked it! :D **

**Katella: I love Elijah! He's the bomb! lol :D **

**belladu57: Thank you for the review! :D **

**Evan516: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I will try my best to update more often! **

**Sourskittles6887: I'm so sorry about the wait! Hopefully I will also update during the holidays( depending on how much work I get, but I promise to try!) **

**Thephantomismylove: I'm going to try to make this chapter long ( If my head starts to get worse I may have to make it short D:) **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Vampire diaries then I would make Damon fall for someone else. ( Sorry for all those Delena fans!) But I sadly don't own it so it won't happen :( **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Warlocks and witches exist? Does this mean they go to Hogwarts?  **

Elijah and Aurora walked into the Martin's house. Aurora was surprised that they were back in Mystic falls. She couldn't help but wish that she could see her mother and sister. But she knew that if she tried to escape then Elijah would make her face the consequences. During their journey to the Martin's, Aurora received many phone calls from Elena, Damon, Bonnie and Caroline. To her surprise Elijah let her do the honours of hanging up on them. She knew that Bonnie and Caroline were in on the secret.

As they walked into the living room, Elijah leading the way Aurora saw a middle aged man and a teenage boy who looked around Aurora's age.

" Who's this?" The middle aged man asked, nodding to Aurora.

" This is Aurora Hart" Elijah stated.

Rory shook hands with the middle aged man. " I'm Jonas" He turned to Elijah. " Why have you brought a human here?"

" She is resistant to compulsion"

" Vervain?" The teenager spoke up for the first time.

" No, I tasted her blood and it's clean" Elijah explained.

Jonas looked interested. " Interesting"

" Not to be rude but who are you?" Rory asked the teenager.

He chuckled. " Sorry, I'm Luka and I'm a Warlock" Rory blinked and laughed.

" First Vampires, now Warlocks. What next? Are you going to tell me that Spiderman exists?" Aurora asked.

" Spiderman?" Luka asked, his eyes sparkled in amusement.

Rory sighed. " Well mythical creatures exist so why can't super hero's?"

" Aurora I assure you that super hero's are nothing but fiction" Elijah said curtly.

Rory looked at the floor in disappointment. She was hopping that Elijah had connections with a super hero. An idea suddenly came to her. " Wait! If warlocks exist does Hogwarts?! Oh my gosh! Can I join?! I wonder what house I would be in? Possibly Hufflepuff, I am after all no Gryffindor." Rory babbled. Everyone in the room looked at her as if she was crazy.

" ... Hogwarts does not exist" Luka stated slowly.

Aurora stamped her foot. " Dang it!" She then realised something. " So how do you learn how to do spells and enchantments?"

" Through Grimoires. It's passed down each generation and it contains spells, rituals and ancient recipes" Jonas explained.

" Ohhh!"

Elijah started walking up to another door. " Jonas we have much to discuss." He turned to Luka. " Make sure Aurora does not escape" With that Elijah and Jonas left the room.

* * *

" So what's it like being a Warlock?" Rory asked curiously from her spot on the couch.

Luka didn't seem to mind the countless questions the red head asked him. She sort of reminded him of his sister. " Just like a normal person, well one that can set things on fire with their mind"

Rory gasped in excitement. " You can set things on fire?! Awesome!"

He chuckled at her excitement. " Would you like me to show you?"

" Hell yeah!"

Luka started to concentrate and soon small, delicate flames danced on the palms of his hands. Rory oohed when this happened.

" Aurora why do you think Elijah is keeping you around?"

" Leverage? Or maybe because his compulsion didn't affect me?" Rory mused.

" I doubt someone as powerful as Elijah would need Leverage" Luka replied.

Aurora shrugged. How was she meant to know Elijah thinks? She is after all no Edward Cullen. " You can call me Rory if you want" She insisted.

Luka grinned. " Okay, so what do you want to do?"

Rory's eyes scanned the shelves and saw Jenga on one of the shelves. She smirked. " Hey Luka want to play Jenga?"

Luka walked over to the shelf and pulled it down. " Your going down Hart"

Game on Martin.

* * *

Elijah at a table with some of Elena's belongings. Jonas was sat opposite him and had a knife in his clutches. On the table was some candles that were burning.

" So how exactly does this spell work?" Elijah asked.

" Give me your hand" Jonas instructed, his hand stretched out to take Elijah's.

Elijah thought about it before holding his hand out. Jonas sliced Elijah's hand open and Elijah shut his eyes, not showing any pain.

" Place it here" Jonas gestured to the picture of Elena in her cheerleading uniform.

Elijah placed his hand on the picture of the doppelgänger.

" Now take my hand"

Elijah took Jonas's hand, which was placed by the candles. " Close your eyes" Elijah complied.

" Relax your mind and look for her" Jonas commanded.

Elijah did what he was told. Jonas shut his eyes in concentration. He then started to chant. Elijah suddenly got flickers of where Elena was. She was in Slater's home.

Elijah's eyes flickered open. And smirked. At least he now knew where she was.

" You saw her, didn't you?"

" I know exactly where she is" Elijah answered.

* * *

Rory and Luka were playing their third intense game of Jenga. They had each won one game each. The tower looked very unstable. Come one. Knock the tower over. She chanted in her mind as Luka took his turn. She groaned as he successfully pulled the block out and placed it on top.

" Your turn" He smirked.

" F- fine" She stuttered.

She slowly extended her hand and gently placed her fingertips on a block of wood. Come on. You can do this Rory. You are the Jenga champion. As she slowly pulled the block the tower came tumbling down.

She fell to her knees. " Nooooo!"

Luka smirked and fist pumped the air. " I won, I won!" He sang.

Rory glared at him. " Shut it Martin"

" Make me Hart" He retorted.

Before they could continue their argument Rory's mobile rang. She quickly pulled out her mobile and saw that she had a text.

" I sware if this is one of my ' friends' I will call back and call them every insult that I can up with" She grumbled.

Luka could tell by her outraged expression that she wasn't joking. He wondered what her friends did to make her so angry? But he could tell she really didn't want to talk about it.

Rory typed in her password and saw that it was her mother.

**Aurora where the hell are you?! I'm getting worried here. Please tell me where you are. - Mum **

Rory face palmed. She can't tell her mother about vampires. It would put her and Kiara in danger and that was something that she must prevent. Rory bit her lip anxiously. What can she do? She needs an excuse that would stop her from getting her ass grounded!

" Crap" She ran her hand through her hair.

" You okay?" Luka asked.

Rory looked into his eyes and decided that he could be trusted. He did play Jenga with her. " It was my mother. I don't want to tell her that I've been kidnapped by an original Vampire as it would put her and my sister in danger"

Luka could see the problem and he truly didn't want Rory's family in any more danger as he was starting to see her as his friend.

" You could just say that your at a friends house for a sleep over and you don't know when you will be home?" He suggested.

Rory thought about it. It may be her best bet. She wouldn't get grounded for it, maybe just shouted at for not telling her sooner and Elena owed her one so she has to cover for her! It was perfect.

" Luka your a genius!" She complimented as she replied back.

**Hey Mum! I'm so sorry for not telling you that I'm at Elena's house for a sleep over! I have no idea when I will be home! I hope you and Kiara are well! - Rory **

She smiled in satisfaction as she sent the message. For some reason Elijah had let her keep her mobile, not that she was complaining.

Next to Aurora, Luka gasped and clutched his chest. Rory looked at him in alarm. " Dude are you okay?!" She helped him onto the couch.

" What's wrong with him?!" Jonas exclaimed as he entered the room with Elijah following him. Rory shrugged and placed a hand on the teenagers shoulder.

" Nothing" Luka denied.

Rory scoffed. He is obviously in pain! He is to man enough to admit it. Elijah shot her questioning look.

" Aah!" Luka cried out and fell to the floor.

Rory gasped and went to help him but as she stepped forward Elijah grabbed her arm and shook his head.

" Oh, my god" Jonas whispered as Luka gasped in pain.

" We need to help him!" Rory shouted as she struggled to get out of Elijah's strong grip.

Elijah shot her a look that said ' stay out of it'. " Elijah! Come on!" She wailed.

" Calm down miss Hart" He hissed.

" IT'S AURORA! AND DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She screamed.

Luka started to clutch his head and his father took him in his arms. " Luka!" He cried out.

Tears filled Aurora's eyes. What's happening? He was fine a few minutes ago. Jonas started to chant and Luka fell asleep.

" Will he be okay?" Aurora asked as Elijah let go of her arm.

" He should be" Jonas replied.

Elijah looked at the small red head and wondered why she was so concerned about the boy, she has only known him for a few hours, why was she reacting that way? Maybe she was just a caring person? For some reason he felt more interested in the young girl.

" Come on Aurora we must be going." He turned to Jonas. " In the meantime will you look into why Aurora can not be compelled?"

Jonas nodded and Elijah lead Rory out of the Martin's house and into his car.

* * *

After ten minutes of Elijah driving past the speed limit Aurora realised something. " Wait a minute. The Martin's live in Mystic falls?!" Her voice had a hint of pain in it. She was so close to her family and she didn't even realise.

Elijah's lips twitched. " Yes" Her face fell. Elijah found himself pitying the girl.

They fell into silence. Elijah glanced at the tiny red head and saw that she was resting her head on the window. She looks depressed, he noted. Maybe it's because her family were close by? He would probably feel the same ... if they weren't daggered. He tightened his hold on the steering wheel. It took a lot of his self control not to rip the steering wheel off the dash board.

After some time they came to a stop. Rory glanced up. " What are we doing at Slater's?"

" Please stop asking questions" Elijah requested as he got out the car. He then used his super speed to run around and open the car door for her.

Rory hoped that she wasn't blushing. " Thank you" He curtly nodded. She looked around and saw a black van. They are not the only ones here. But she realised that Elijah told her not to ask questions. Rory shut up.

Together they entered the house. They quickly walked up the stairs and stood round the corner from a room. Rory was about to head into the room but Elijah grabbed her waist. She gasped in surprise.

" Let me go first and don't do anything stupid, got it?" He commanded. Rory's heart sped up.

" What if I want to go first? I can look after myself" Rory protested.

Elijah glared at her and had the urge to snap her neck. " Do as I say or you will suffer the consequences" Elijah spoke in a dangerous tone. He wondered why she was so infuriating.

" Okay" She squeaked.

Elijah removed his arm from her tiny waist and headed towards the room. Rory followed behind him. He really needs some anger management, Rory mused.

As they came around the corner Elijah came up behind a man, who Rory believed to be a vampire and snapped his neck. Rory gasped. Was it necessary to kill him? Elijah then zoomed behind two other people and looked at them. Then a woman looked terrified and fled.

Rory looked past Elijah and clenched her fists. " Elena. Damon" She spat, the anger evident in her eyes.

* * *

**I know this chapter is kind of short but my head was starting to hurt again :(. But I wanted to update as I've left it so long! I might start the next chapter later, if my head stops hurting a little bit. Anyway thank you for reading this chapter and for waiting patiently! I have a question for you, Who is your Favourite Salvatore Brother? Stefan or Damon? Please leave me a review! :D xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! :D I can't believe how many people have been reading this story! * squeals* THANK YOU! **

**Evan516: Thank you for the review! And I also quite like Damon :) **

**Kristina'sMyName: I can assure you that this story will be different to ' loop and twirl' I also adore that story! Thank you so much for reviewing! **

**Guest: Whooo! I'm so happy that you like this story! **

**Katherine Sparrow: I'm happy you liked the last chapter :D **

** .37: I will try to update me frequently and I love how sarcastic Damon can be! Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own The vampire diaries * Cries in corner* **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Telling Elena where to shove her apology and home? **

Elena's brown eyes widened in surprise, she was not expecting to see Rory here at all. Of course she was happy that her friend seemed uninjured.

"Rory, are you okay?" She asked in a worried tone.

Rory stepped forward, hands clenched. " Don't pretend to care Elena." Angry tears welled up in her eyes, but Rory refused to cry.

Elena frowned. " Of course I care about you, your one of my best friends"

Rory let out a sarcastic laugh. " Oh. Is that what I am to you? Best friends don't lie to each other!"

" We did it to protect you Rory, you should be grateful" Damon spoke up from his place in front of Elena.

" Protect me?! You did the exact opposite! You and I both know that Elena comes first" Rory stalked forward.

Rory focused her eyes on Elena's upset face. " As for you. How could you not make the small connection that I could've been kidnapped with you? How the hell can you be so stupid!"

Damon glared coldly at the angered red haired girl. " Back off Aurora"

"You do not own me. I don't take orders from liars" Rory growled. She looked behind Damon to Elena. " Tell me. I'm I the only one who didn't know about Vampires?"

"Aurora p-"

"Answer the damn question!" Aurora lost her temper.

Elijah was stood by two Vampires to stop them from making a break for it. Normally he would have intervened but he believed that Aurora had the right to put her friend's in their place.

"Yes. You where the only one not to know about it. But that's because you where dealing with so much, such as what happened with your father"

Rory felt betrayed. " Glad to know that you didn't think to tell me because you put not only me in danger but my mother and Kiara. As for my so called _father, _he has nothing to do with this" Rory spat.

" I'm sorry" Elena whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

" Go to hell. You can shove the apology where the sun doesn't shine. And tell everyone to stay away from me and stop calling me" Rory said calmly before walking back to Elijah. She may be acting calm on the outside be on this inside her blood was boiling.

Damon then realised that Elijah was stood in the middle of the room. Damon was sure he staked him. " I killed you. You were dead"

" For centuries now" Elijah stated smugly.

Elijah turned to the two other Vampires. Time to get down to business. " Who are you?" He asked.

" Who are you?" The other Vampire asked.

"Elijah" Elijah replied.

Fear was etched onto the vampire's face. " We were going to bring her to you, for Klaus. She's the Doppelganger. I don't know how she exists but she does"

Rory rolled her eyes. How stupid can you get? " Well. She exists because when two people love each other the-"

Elijah shot her a look that read ' shut up'. The other vampire glared at her and continued to talk. " Klaus will want to see her.

" Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah wondered.

" No"

" You have been incredibly helpful" He suddenly pulled out both Vampire's hearts. Rory looked away and gagged.

" You really have to give a girl some warning" She moaned.

Elijah suddenly grabbed Aurora and left the room.

* * *

When they got to the car Rory jumped in the passenger seat. " Thanks for getting blood on me" She grumbled.

Elijah resisted the urge to roll his eyes. " Here" He handed her a handkerchief. Rory took it from him and wiped the blood off her clothes. She was shocked that he would carry a handkerchief around with him... Elijah has more style than she thought.

" Thank you for getting me out of there" Aurora mumbled as she pulled her knees to her chest, she then rested her head on her knees and let the built up tears fall.

How could Elena, Bonnie and Caroline do this to her? They had been her friends for years. She thought that they were all closer than this, that they would never lie to each other. Guess she was wrong.

Elijah looked at Aurora from the corner of his eyes as he was driving. He pitied the girl. All of her friends had been lying to her for a long time. She had every right to be angry with them. He thought that she dealt with the situation very well. He liked that she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. He heard some sniffling coming from her. Elijah knew that it would be a matter of time until this happened.

" You know there not worth your tears Aurora" Rory raised her head and shot him a small smile.

" Thank you. You know if you wasn't my kidnapper I would probably consider you my friend" Rory complimented him.

Elijah raised his eyebrows. " Well if you were a vampire ... No. Not even then. Your too immature and chatty for my liking" Rory rolled her eyes.

" As if. You think I'm awesome" She scoffed.

" Keep telling yourself that Aurora"

" Whatever"

Rory sighed and pulled out her mobile phone. She went through the games. " Elijah?"

"Yes?" He said impatiently. Must she ask _more _questions?

" What game should I play? Angry birds? Tetris? Or possibly fruit ninja?"

Elijah mentally face palmed. Of course she would ask such a innocent question. And what on earth is Fruit ninja?

" Angry birds" He decided.

" Kay kay!" She replied enthusiastically.

* * *

After half an hour Rory was getting very frustrated.

" Stupid. Birds. Won't. Kill. The. Fudging. Pigs!" She threw her mobile at the dash board and it clattered onto the floor.

Elijah hid his amusement. " Calm yourself" How can she get so frustrated by a game. He had heard of the games she had on her mobile but he can't say that he's played them.

"But Elijah!" She wailed.

"Aurora" He mocked.

She pouted. " Nasty pasty"

Elijah was confused. Did she just call him a ' nasty pasty'?. He shook it off and stopped the car.

Rory glanced outside the window. " The grill?"

" Do you know your way home from here?" He asked.

"Well... yeah, I've lived here for years" Rory stated.

Elijah nodded impatiently. " I'm going to let you go home but I will return and If I find out that you have disappeared then I will kill everyone you care about"

Rory got the image of her mother and baby sister and nodded. " Okay I will cooperate I promise. I will do anything to keep my family safe" He nodded.

Rory went to get out of the car but Elijah spoke. " Remember that the bond of family is important Aurora. They will be there for you when your friend's are not"

She nodded and got out of the car. Freedom!

* * *

Rory got home in fifteen minutes because she sprinted there as she did not want to run into anyone. She eagerly knocked on the door. She couldn't wait to see her mother and sister. The door opened to reveal her mother.

" Mum!" She exclaimed and hugged her.

Joanne chuckled and hugged her eldest daughter closer to her body. " You should stay at Elena's more often if that's the greeting I get" Rory resisted the urge to scowl at Elena's name.

" I just missed you"

" Aww, baby I missed you too! And so did Kiara" Joanne said with a grin.

Aurora practically skipped inside, the door closing softly behind her. It was great to be home again. She couldn't wait to catch up with her sister. Rory knew that it had only been a few days but she thought that she was going to die. Rory was after all not good with near death experiences. When she got into the living room she saw Kiara sat on the floor in front of the television, she had various toys surrounding her.

"Kiara" Rory called softly.

Kiara's head snapped up and turned around. " Sissy!" She squealed in her childish voice. She quickly got up from her spot on the floor and stumbled towards her older sister. Aurora chuckled and picked her up and spun her round in a circle. Kiara's high pitched giggles that were full of excitement filled the room. After a few spins Rory sat on the floor with Kiara on her lap.

" Did you miss me?"

In response Kiara's head nodded vigorously. Rory laughed and started to play with her little sister, it was good to be back where she belonged.

* * *

Meanwhile Elijah was stood in the living room and he was gazing out of the window.

" Where's Luka?" Elijah asked, showing very little interest.

"Asleep"

" You shadow spell was successful. I was able to track that girl. However, I did have a little run - in with one of the brothers that tried to kill me"

" I assume he didn't live to tell about it" Jonas said.

"Actually I spared him" Elijah stated. " He'd die before he let anything happen to her. They both would" Elijah knew that for Damon Elena's safety always came above others. " She'll be kept safe" Elijah continued.

" For now" Jonas stated.

" Well, that's precisely what we need her to be" Elijah turned round. " Safe"

"I've still found nothing on people being resistant to compulsion. I assume that's why you've kept the girl alive?" Jonas questioned.

" Keep looking. I know there is something different about her" Elijah commanded. " And Jonas I want a answer as soon as possible"

* * *

**I know a lot shorter than usual but I had no more ideas :( As for updates they may get faster as I need a distraction from all the crap happening right now ( sorry about how blunt I sound) But if they get quite slow then I'm so sorry but a lot is happening and I will try to update ASAP. And what do you think I have planned for Aurora? Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello thank you all for the reviews and to those who have added this story to their alerts! **

**Lolsmileyface6: Hopefully this chapter should be longer! **

**Guest: I'm so sorry about how long I take to update! I will try and write bits when I get spare time! :D**

**Guest: Thank you for the review and Rory won't forgive Elena and the gang that easily and as for what she is you will find out soon :D **

**Katester514: Thank you so much for the review. **

**Evan516: I'm so sorry that this took longer than I thought to update. But hopefully soon things will be back to normal and updates should get more frequent. This chapter should be longer to make up for the wait :) **

**Jewelz1642: Thank you so much for reviewing! :) **

**Katherine Sparrow: Thank you for another review :) I have a lot planned for Rory and Elijah. **

**Sissymac: Thank you! In the next few chapters there should be more action :) **

**Doggielover123: I'm so sorry for the wait! I hope this chapter can make up for the wait. :)**

**Guest: Thank you so much for the review and I'm so sorry about the wait. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire diaries! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Getting told the whole story and now werewolf's exist? **

Aurora was speed walking to the grill as her mother had took the car to drop off Kiara at the baby sitters and then she was heading to work. As it was a weekend she also had work. She was a waitress at the grill. It took both her and her mother's wages to keep up with all the bills and to keep food in the fridge.

When she was five minutes from the grill Caroline saw her.

" Crap" She mumbled as she turned away.

Aurora ran behind a tree in hope that Caroline had not saw her. Of course things hardly ever worked in her favour.

" Aurora!" The blonde shouted.

Before Rory could plan an escape Caroline was by her side and she found herself in a bone crushing hug. Rory refused to hug her back.

" Oh my goodness are you okay?! Did Elijah hurt you?!" Caroline interrogated.

Rory scowled and broke out of the hug. " Why do you care? You also lied to me. Do you even consider me a friend anymore?"

Hurt shone in Caroline's eyes. " I- I'm so sorry I thought that what we done was protecting you but I was wrong. It just put you in more danger." A few tears fell from Caroline's eyes.

" At least someone is admitting that they were wrong. How long have you been lying to me for?" Rory asked.

" Rory I sware that I only found out myself a few weeks ago... when I first got turned into a Vampire" Caroline whispered the last part.

"Your a Vampire?!"

Caroline nodded and looked at the ground.

"How?" Rory's curiosity yet again got the best of her.

" I will explain everything to you, do you have time?" Caroline asked.

Rory glanced at her watch. She left early and she wanted answers.

" Explain" She demanded.

* * *

" Wait. Elena has a double?" Rory asked.

" Yes. The correct term is doppelganger."

Rory squeaked in fear. " What if Katherine goes into psychopath mode and tries to kill me like she did to you?"

" She can't she's trapped in the tomb with Stefan" Caroline explained.

Rory smirked. " Good. I hope Stefan enjoys his time in there with his ex girlfriend"

Caroline sighed. " Rory come on! You can't hate everyone forever"

" I can try though" Rory said under her breath.

Caroline's face was etched with hurt. " D- do you hate me?"

Rory sighed. " No. And I suppose your forgiven as you did explain everything to me"

Caroline's face brightened up. " Thank you! Thank you so much!" Caroline threw her arms around the red head.

When Rory and Caroline had finished hugging Rory said. " Can I just say that our history teacher is a bad ass for being a Vampire slayer"

Caroline laughed. " Does this mean he's also forgiven?"

Rory scoffed. " Nope... Unless he gives me fighting lessons as I want to know how to protect myself"

" That's actually a good deal " Caroline mused.

" As for the others I'm still pissed at them. But I admit Bonnie being a Witch is cool. Never the less it's going to be hard for her to gain my forgiveness"

Caroline looked at the grass. " I hope Tyler will be okay tonight"

Rory looked at her friend. She could tell that there was something going on between the Vampire and Werewolf. Rory placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

" I want to come with you guys tonight. I want to show my support"

Caroline shook her head. " No. What if you get hurt?"

Rory rolled her eyes. " I handled myself perfectly fine when I was being held captive by Elijah" She hated to admit it but she did enjoy his company and she knew that he wouldn't harm her. Sure. That's probably because she is resistant to compulsion.

" But that may have been because of your Vervain bracelet" Caroline protested.

Rory shook her head. " Nope. Somehow I'm resistant to compulsion"

Caroline's eyes practically bugged out of her head. " Seriously?! How?"

She shrugged. " No idea. I guess that's why Elijah still needs to keep tabs on me"

" Well it's good that nobody can get into your head." Caroline muttered.

" Anyway I need to get to work, pick me up after my shift? And _please _tell wolf boy that I know everything, so there should be no questions" Rory practically begged.

" Okay Rory bear" Caroline said using the nickname she gave her friend years ago.

" See ya Care!" Rory shouted as she headed to the grill.

* * *

As soon as Rory clocked in she tied her apron around her waist and took out her notebook and pen. She then noticed Jenna get up and leave. Time to have a little chat with her history teacher.

" Mr Saltzman" Rory greeted coldly.

" Thank god your okay Rory. Please forgive me" He said in a rush.

" First of all order something so I don't get sacked. Secondly I will forgive you if you give me fighting lessons. You are after all a history teacher slash Vampire slayer" Rory whispered the last part.

" You know" He stated calmly.

" And I take it Jenna doesn't" Rick started to panic. " Relax. It's not my secret to tell but I suggest you tell her before something happens to her"

" Call me Rick and okay I will teach you how to fight. When's best for you?"

" Six o'clock until school on weekday's" Rory stated.

" Okay and Rory I'm sorry"

Rory smiled at him. " You forgiven as your teaching me how to kick ass"

Rick chuckled " Okay can I please have a coke?"

Rory grinned. " Coming right up!" She chirped.

* * *

When Aurora finished her shift she saw that Caroline was with Tyler sat at a table. On her break she texted her mother on Matt's phone saying that she was going to be late home as she was hanging out with Caroline and not to wait up for her. She had to use Matt's phone as she couldn't find hers.

She clocked out and grabbed her belongings. She jogged over to where her friends where sat. She greeted Tyler with a hug as she knew how scared he was inside.

" Everything will be okay Ty" She whispered in his ear.

" Thanks Aurora" He said gratefully.

Rory then sat next to Caroline.

" What's wrong?" She asked Tyler.

" This girl Mason knows stopped by the house. She said that he never made it back to Florida. My mum's freaking out and was on the phone with your mum when I left" Tyler said to Caroline.

Aurora looked around and saw some of their peers staring at them.

" We should get going" Tyler said while adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

" Okie dokie!" Rory said enthusiastically.

* * *

When the trio got to the old Lockwood estate they got out of the car.

Tyler sighed as he got out of the car. Rory noticed and shot him a comforting smile.

" Everything will be okay Tyler" Rory said in a soothing tone, once that she sometimes uses on her sister.

" I know" He muttered.

" Maybe Mason just, like, stopped to go surf somewhere" Caroline spoke from inside Tyler's car.

Rory rolled her eyes. As if. Sure Tyler's uncle is from Florida but that doesn't mean that he surfs. Stereotypical much?

" Isn't that Mason's thing?" Care asked.

Rory shrugged as she kicked a pebble.

" Maybe" Tyler said. " This girl just seemed to think that he would've called"

" I'm sure he's okay" Caroline comforted.

" Yeah. I mean he's a big boy now I'm sure he can look after himself" Rory added.

Tyler chuckled lightly. " Yeah, I guess you guys are right"

Caroline got out of the car and Rory skipped over to her.

" Anyway... let's do this" Tyler said reluctantly.

* * *

When Tyler, Caroline and Aurora got into the old Lockwood Cellar they started to set up all the chains. Rory was stood by Tyler, helping him untangle some of the chains. She bit her lip anxiously. What if the chains don't hold him and he bites Caroline? A werewolf's bite is fatal to a Vampire.

" Tell me you brought the instruction Manual" Caroline scoffed as Tyler started to set up the chains.

" Tell me you brought the wolf's bane" Tyler retorted.

" Yes. Um, not an easy herb to find" Caroline spoke as she searched a bag for the herb.

Rory stepped forward to get a closer look.

" This is it" The vampire said as she pulled out the herb.

Tyler reached out to touch it and as his hand made contact with the plant he hissed in pain. Rory flinched and patted his back.

" I got water bottles in my bag. We can mix it in there" Tyler instructed.

" Ty. Are you sure you want to do this?" Aurora spoke up. She saw his reaction to the wolf's bane and it looked really painful. But he want's to swallow it? The pain would be excruciating.

" I'm sure" Tyler said sternly.

" Okay" She sighed and started to help her Vampire friend mix the herb with the water.

As the girls where mixing the herb with the water Tyler continued to set up the chains.

" The guy at the hardware store said this setup was rated up to five thousand pounds." Tyler stated.

" Is that more than a werewolf can pull?" Aurora asked.

" I have no idea" Tyler sighed.

" Do you want me to run to the hardware store and buy some stronger chains?!" Rory asked, the panic evident in her voice.

" No thanks. You would probably get lost in the woods" Tyler argued.

" Please. I know these woods like the back of my hand" Aurora scoffed.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her friends antics and looked up at Tyler. " How are you doing Tyler?"

" Still human"

Rory had then mixed the wolf's bane with the last bottle of water and then suddenly Tyler took his shirt off. Rory closed her eyes and covered them with her hands.

" Ty! I don't wanna see you naked!" She whined.

"It's elastic" Tyler stated whilst holding onto his pants. " What should I wear?" He asked.

" Rory. I don't think it's like the Hulk where he get's to keep his pants" Caroline explained.

" No. But it would be nice" She whispered.

Care shot her small friend an annoyed look.

" Sorry..." Rory said sheepishly.

* * *

A few hours later it was starting to get dark outside. Caroline was sat next to the torch, Tyler was already chained up and Rory was sat on the floor leaning against a rock.

" What time is it?" Tyler asked anxiously.

Caroline rummaged in her pockets for her mobile. Rory would've told him the time but her phone was still missing.

" It's almost eight" Caroline stated.

" What time does the moon crest or whatever?" Aurora asked.

" Not for a while" Tyler started to pace. " Mason's journal said that the first transformation can happen before the moon hits it's apex. "

" Does it say how long you will be a wolf for?" Caroline asked.

" A few hours. Maybe more. Maybe less" Tyler said whilst looking at the floor.

Tyler walked forward and the chains prevented him from going any closer to the girls. He grunted and fell. He crawled a bit closer and grabbed the Wolf's bane water. He then got up and walked to the back of the cellar.

" A-are you sure that you want to do that?" Caroline asked. Rory looked at the floor. She could tell that the next few hours was going to be very hard for her friends.

" Yeah" He sighed. " Mason said it will diminish my strength so I can't break free.

Tyler unscrewed the lid of the bottle and slowly put the bottle to his lips. Rory crawled over to Caroline and took her hand. He then took a big gulp.

Caroline jumped to her feet, taking Rory with her. Rory stumbled and soon regained her balance. " Tyler?" She asked.

Tyler started grunting and coughing. The girls hid behind their hands. He has some serious guts. Rory noted. Tyler fell to the floor and continued to cough.

" Tyler!" The girls exclaimed and ran to him. They each but a hand on his shoulder.

" Don't!" He grunted.

" Hey" Rory said gently, trying to sooth him. Caroline was close to tears.

" Don't! Just don't!" He shouted.

Caroline and Rory jumped back. Caroline then hesitantly moved forward and knelt down on the floor. " Hey. Hey" She whispered while he panted.

He then started to calm down and they looked in each others eyes. Rory smiled weakly. They so have a thing for each other. He then glanced up at his read headed friend.

" I'm sorry"

" It's okay" Rory reassured him.

* * *

An hour later Tyler was getting worse. His breathing was more laboured. He started to tug at the chains. " No Tyler!" Rory whispered.

He then let out a little scream. " I'm burning up" Rory stepped forward, ready to help her friend. " Stay." Tyler said desperately to her.

" B-but I'm human. A wolf bite isn't fatal to me. Where Care is in more danger." Rory protested. She wanted to help him.

" Yeah. But for now she is okay. If I push you, you could get hurt. Caroline is stronger" Tyler panted.

" Okay" Rory's voice cracked at the end.

" It burns!" He cried out. A tear fell from Rory's eyes.

" I know. You just got to breath through this, okay" Caroline said from his side.

" I'll try" He whispered in agony.

After a few deep breaths he managed to calm down a bit. " You should go" He said to the girls.

" No" Rory said firmly. She didn't want to leave him like this.

" You should leave" He spoke with more force.

" Not yet" Care argued.

He then started to curl his body up in pain. He suddenly moved onto all fours.

" Tyler!" Caroline shouted.

He grunted and his body bent in a direction Rory thought impossible. Caroline and Rory screamed in horror. He started to cry from the pain.

" It hurts. It hurts" He sobbed brokenly.

Rory cried silently into her hands. She hated seeing the people around her in pain.

A few minutes later Tyler just lay on the floor crying.

" I want to help. But I don't know what to do." Caroline said desperately.

" There's nothing you can do" He panted.

Rory screamed in frustration. She felt so helpless. " I hate this" She mumbled.

He started screaming in more pain and his body started bending in more impossible positions.

" Oh my god. Oh my god." Caroline chanted.

Rory ran over to her friend and put her arms around her. " This will be over soon" She whispered.

" Tyler!" Caroline shouted brokenly.

" Get out!"

" No!" The girls protested in sync.

" Get out. I don't want to hurt you" He shouted.

" No! No. Okay!" Caroline got out of Rory's arms and pulled Tyler onto her lap.

She linked his hand with hers in comfort. A sickening crack echoed through the cellar. Rory flinched. Poor Tyler.

" It's okay. You can fight through it" Caroline tried to persuade him.

" Leave"

"no"

" Just go, Please!" He begged.

" No, not yet" Caroline argued.

" We're not going anywhere" Rory protested as she stepped closer.

Tyler suddenly screamed louder and Caroline shot back in surprise.

" Fight" She whispered.

He screamed even more and his jaw started to form.

" Care, It's happening" Rory wimped. She was sad that her friend had to go through all this pain. He didn't deserve it.

Caroline grabbed Rory and moved them so they where behind the bars. Tyler started to growl. She used her Vampire speed to close the gate. She tied some chains round it to try and keep the door secure.

He suddenly yanked the chains up from the floor. Caroline started to cry, while Rory was frozen in fear. They screamed as Tyler jumped against the door.

" I'm sorry" Caroline whispered as she grabbed Rory and left, closing the second door behind her.

Rory snapped out of it as Caroline sat against the door crying. She put her arm around her.

" Hey we did everything we could" Rory whispered.

" B- but I feel so helpless! I wish I could've done more!" Care sobbed.

" Tyler knows that you couldn't have though. And your amazing for helping him like that in there. All I did was stand rooted to the spot." Rory said the last part bitterly.

Caroline looked her small friend in the eyes. " Tyler didn't expect you to be there and he didn't want you to get hurt"

" I know"

A banging suddenly happened from behind them. They jumped up and the door started to open.

" No. No. No!" Caroline cried.

" Tyler Don't!" Rory shouted.

He started to open the door. Caroline's supernatural strength shut the door, only to have him make a hole in it. They squealed in fear. Caroline thought quickly and got a plank of wood to cover the hole.

She then grabbed Rory and fled into the forest.

* * *

After a few hours of hiding in the forest the growling stopped.

" Maybe it's over" Rory suggested.

Caroline glanced at the time on her phone. " 10.45 pm"

Rory sighed and starting drawing in the dirt with a stick. Caroline was pacing back and forth.

" I'll go and look. You go home."

" No. You could get hurt!" Rory said sternly.

" It's late and I will be fine" Caroline reassured her.

" Bu-" Rory was about to protest.

" Rory" Caroline said in a tone that held no arguments.

" Fine" Rory pouted.

Rory headed in the direction of the road. " Just be careful" Caroline nodded to her.

Rory started to walk around the forest, lost in her own thoughts. Will Tyler be okay? Will the full moon ever get easier for him? Is Tyler human again? She doesn't want Caroline to get bit by him. Also are they secretly dating? They would make a cute couple. Although she is sorry that Matt and Caroline broke up.

" What are you doing out here late at night?" Elijah's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Aurora jumped and spun around. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. Elijah. He looked angry. Shit.

* * *

**uh oh. How is Elijah going to react when he finds out that she was in the presence of a werewolf? I know this chapter kinda sucks but I wanted to update. On the bright side it's longer the last chapter! Yaaay! I will try to update again soon! :) xx **


End file.
